duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Don't forget to sign each post with "~~~~" at the end. Hudson incident clarification 'Sup. Someone sent me the link to the Battlesomething Kaiser talk page. I figured that since MrHudson is probably pissed and won't try to contact you anytime soon, I might as well be the one to do so. Anyhow, about the incident Sorry for that. Hudson tends to do that kind of stuff. He's just that type of guy who, once he believes something to be true, will always stand by that no matter what arguments are used against him. And yes, his style of 'discussing' things has always been this obnoxious, unfortunately. But yeah, shutting him up like that was probably the best choice. Like I said before, it's close to impossible to change his mind, so without you doing that the 'discussion' would probably continue for a while. I just hope your impression of the (rather small and honestly pretty irrelevant at this point. Almost everybody, me included, stopped playing the game like 2-3 years ago) polish community won't be based off Hudson. It bugged me that the first real contact you had with the community was this, and thus I wanted to clarify that Hudson is definitely not a suitable representative. That's all from me. Qbius (talk) 16:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider Wait, doesn't "パワーが6000より大きい" mean "more than power 6000" and not 6000 "power or more?" same goes for the reverse.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 15:43, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :I reverted that last change as it's always "power ???? or less" for power-removal cards. But yes, as it only seems to be 6000+ (and not 6000), I edited that line. Yami Michael 15:54, May 13, 2014 (UTC) About the 3 Mana Arms spells that haven't been given proper pages yet... I kinda' made a rough attempt at what they probably might beyou already KNOW what they do....the names are a major pain. Fire : Take-Jin,Dragon King's Castlesomething else 【天守閣 龍王武陣】 Civilization : Fire Cost : 5 Spell ■ Shield Trigger. ■ Look at the top 5 cards of your deck and reveal a fire creature from among them.You may destroy one of your opponent's creatures that has power less than the revealed creature. ■ Mana Arms 5 : If you have 5 or more fire cards in your mana zone,put the revealed card into your hand. ■ Shuffle your deck. Darkness : Demon Wolf's Howling Castleoff,but i can't get much else out of this 【魔狼月下城の咆哮】 Civilization : Darkness Cost : 5 Spell ■ Shield Trigger. ■ Choose one of your opponent's creatures in the battle zone.That creature gets -3000 power until the end of the turn. ■ Mana Arms 5 : If you have 5 or more darkness cards in your mana zone,destroy the chosen creature. Nature : Ul=Buchalea,Gu Long Ruins [ A major WTF moment for me.I have no idea WHAT this thing is supposed to be] 【古龍遺跡エウル=ブッカレア】 Civilization : Nature Cost : 5 Spell ■ Shield Trigger. ■ Choose one of your opponent's untapped creatures in the battle zone and put it into his mana zone. ■ Mana Arms 5 : If you have 5 or more nature cards in your mana zone,you may choose another of your opponent's untapped creatures and put it into his mana zone.it another untapped,or just another "creature"?? Eli Wolffe (talk) 18:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Eli Wolffe